


E Montreal non è in Ontario

by Nykyo



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proprio in quel momento, Emmett spalancò la porta della cucina e un profumo vago e appetitoso si sparse per la stanza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	E Montreal non è in Ontario

**Author's Note:**

> Vecchio raccontino natalizio su QaF.
> 
> Beta: Lori! E chi se no?

  
**E Montreal non è in Ontario...**

 

 

 

"Non ancora!" Il rimprovero di Linz non fu poi troppo severo, mentre sfilava con decisione un pacchetto colorato dalle mani di Gus e si chinava per rimetterlo sotto l'enorme abete ai piedi del quale Jenny Rebecca tentava di raddrizzarsi sulle gambine paffute.  
Attratta com'era dalla lucentezza a tinte vivaci degli addobbi, la bambina non badava ad altro, e Michael non aveva occhi che per i suoi progressi.  
Ben alzò lo sguardo dalla partita a scacchi che lui e Carl avevano iniziato un'ora prima e ne approfittò per dedicargli un sorriso. L'entusiasmo totale di Mikey per Jenny lo inteneriva e lo faceva sentire orgoglioso di entrambi.  
"Vale anche per te!" Lindsay ‘stavolta era rivolta a Hunter, che ritrasse le dita dai salatini quasi gliele avessero appena bacchettate.  
"Ehi, signorino! Cosa credi di fare? Non spiluccare proprio ora che stiamo andando a tavola" le diede man forte Debby da dentro la cucina, con un tempismo che confermava ciò che il nipote aveva sempre sospettato: Deb era davvero la madre di un supereroe, altrimenti non si spiegava perché possedesse vista a raggi X e superudito.  
Perfino Michael alzò la testa di scatto e poi la incassò nelle spalle, proprio come se si aspettasse un proverbiale scappellotto di mamma Novotny, pur non avendo fatto proprio nulla per meritarlo.  
Rimase così per un lungo istante, sbloccandosi solo quando l'esultanza di Carl - "Scacco matto!" - lo riportò alla realtà in tempo per vedere Jenny crollare su una pila di pacchetti. L'unica conseguenza, per fortuna, fu un breve spavento che lei superò appena Mikey la prese in braccio.  
Gus completò l'opera, porgendole una pallina sfavillante con la quale giocare.  
Michael gli scompigliò i capelli, dedicandogli il caloroso: "Bravo figliolo" che Brian era troppo distratto per tributargli.  
Proprio in quel momento, Emmett spalancò la porta della cucina e un profumo vago e appetitoso si sparse per la stanza.  
Emmett era rosso in viso come appena uscito dalla sauna, e così carico che Carl e Ben conversero entrambi verso di lui per levargli qualcosa di mano prima che succedesse un disastro.  
Emmett però se la sbrigò da solo e cominciò a disporre due bicchieri per ogni coperto, badando di non scompigliare il decoro di agrifoglio.  
La parte coreografica del cenone era opera sua, e per quanto si fosse tenuto sul classico, il suo tocco era evidente nella cura maniacale per i piccoli dettagli.  
"Tutto bene?" Michael si avvicinò all'amico con la bimba in braccio. Emmett sembrava un po' turbato.  
"Bene" rispose Emmett, mentre gli altri iniziavano a dargli una mano. "È solo che... Ted non c'è e..."  
Ma poi minimizzò con un ampio gesto della mano e sorrise, pur con gli occhi velati di nostalgia.  
"Non importa. Sono felice che si goda la luna di miele".  
Michael non fece in tempo ad annuire, perché Melanie e Deb entrarono in quel momento annunciando all'unisono: "A tavola!"  
Ben presto furono tutti seduti, compresa Jenny che troneggiava sul seggiolone accanto a Melanie.  
Solo due posti rimasero vuoti.  
Mel inarcò un sopracciglio, scoccò un'occhiata eloquente a Linz e un'altra agli occupanti del divano, ancora annodati nell'ennesimo bacio da apnea. Poi si alzò e li raggiunse, prima che chiunque altro potesse dire qualcosa.  
"Voi due!" Si piantò davanti a Brian e Justin a braccia conserte e abbassò il tono perché i bambini non sentissero. "Potete degnarci della vostra presenza o pensate che non esservi visti per tanti mesi vi autorizzi a scopare nel mio salotto, davanti ai miei ospiti, e soprattutto ai miei figli?"  
"Non stiamo scopando... per ora." La risposta di Brian fu udibile a tutti. "Siamo in Francia, facciamo i francesi".  
Justin ridacchiò riconoscendo al volo l'autocitazione.  
Melanie, invece, non si lasciò impressionare dal solito sorrisino strafottente marca Kinney.  
"Siamo in Canada, idiota!" Scosse il capo arricciando appena le labbra e scuotendo il capo in quel modo tutto suo, prima di voltargli le spalle. "E Toronto non è nemmeno in Quebec".


End file.
